


chocolate

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shares a sweet treat with his angelic boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate

"How much do you love me?" Dean asked the short angel who poofed into the chair next to him. He had an adorable Dean-ish smirk on his face.

"Dean. There is no way of measuring emotion." Castiel replied confused.

"Freaking angels" Dean muttered under his breathe. He smiled as he shook his head. "Just shut up and open your mouth."

Castiel shot him a confused look but said nothing and did as he was told.

Dean took a chocolate out of the box on the table and placed it delicately on Cass's tongue. The angel bit down and sighed as the caramel gushed into his mouth. The look of exquisite pleasure on the tiny angel's face made Dean want to give a very effeminite giggle.

"I love you very very much." Castiel smiled widely.

"Why don't we share this one?" Dean winked pulling out another candy.

An hour later Sammy walked in to find the two of them giggling with chocolate covering their faces as they kissed passionately. 

"I can't leave you two alone for 2 minutes, can I?" He said loudly startling the couple who had yet to notice him.

They broke apart and sat in a moment of awkward silence while they tried to smear the chocolate off of their faces with their sleeves.

It was Sam's turn to smirk. He walked up to Cass smiling almost evily. "Did he touch you in your special place?" He whispered maliciously.

"NO!" Cass nearly squeaked with a cracking voice. He blushed profusely and poofed off before the conversation got even more awkward.

"Way to be a dick, Sammy." Dean sighed and went to the bathroom to clean his face.

"Sorry. You can go ahead and call him back. I'm going to the bar. You've got 2 hours. Make sure you're dressed before I get back." Sam winked and walked back outside.

Five minutes later they picked up where they left off. Two hours later Sam found them not entirely clothed.


End file.
